Code lyoko with a little magic!
by Judgement101
Summary: My name is Louise Hawke. You see I moved to Kadic academy in pursuit of the strange happenings going on at good old academy city. There were some days where they just restated, the first time this happened I was actually in the middle of an exam but suddenly there was a bright light and surge of energy. Our school went crazy to find out what's happening.By the way I'm a Mage!OCxOdd
1. Robots

Hi there my name is louise hawke. You see I moved to Kadic academy in pursuit of the strange happenings going on at good old academy city. There were some days where they just restated, the first time this happened I was actually in the middle of an exam but suddenly there was a bright light and surge of energy. Our school went crazy to find out what's happening. Well till last week. All the electro masters finally pinpointed when it was coming from. Oh sorry I forgot to mention... I'm a Mage in training.

* * *

Something strange happened today I felt a huge surge of energy. So I decided to check on it during the robot match. Man I wish I could of entered. 'As I'm sure you noticed, this sheet of titanium is much stronger than steel. Which is why it is used by NASA for constructing its space shuttles' the teacher, miss hertz explained while holding a sheet of titanium. Then a heard a boy with ginger hair and a dumb look on his face say 'You should have used it for your robot.' Idiot. How can some one be that stupid.'I'm afraid that this alloy would be a bit out of your budget range herb.' Miss hertz said to the sickly looking boy with glasses who is now Herb. 'But since your friend brought it up the subject, let me remind you that the robot competition is scheduled this afternoon, I hope you have all finished your models.' She explained. I looked in front of me to find three boy also talking about this robot competition. 'Is yours ready Jeremy?' The boy with brown hair asked. The boy who I now presume to be Jeremy just gave him a smile and thumbs up. Then I saw a girl turn to Herb and say in such an annoying voice 'And you herb?' He turned to her and smirked 'No problem. Come and see my master piece after school, ok.' He said like had already won. Yikes.

I was on my way to the source of the energy till I got ambushed by the school news reporters Milly and Tamiya. 'Miss Hawke will you answer some questions for the Kadic news?' She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Due to my shyness all I could do was shake my head and give her an apologetic look. I continued walking in the forest till I came across a loose grid. I opened it and climbed down only to find three skateboards and a scooter. I followed the sewers till I came to a factory. Holy crap! The magnetic waves are going crazy. 'Who are you?' I heard a familiar voice question. I turned to become face to face with Jeremy Belpois and his friend who I believe is called Odd. 'I think I should be asking you that. This place is full of electromagnetic energy waves. I believe that because of this this make my academy suffer time jumps.' I explained with a glare. 'We don't have time for this Odd we got to stop that robot.' Jeremy quickly said. They both ran into the factory and I ran after them when they weren't looking I teleported behind them. 'How did YOU get here?!' Odd yelled. I covered my ears because he was so loud. Then with a bang the elevator door opened. It was like I was back home in the computer labs. 'Oh no look at that.' Jeremy gasped as he ran over to the computer. It was minimal damage and could be fix easily. 'I can't access any thing. All the programming, the scanners, the holo-map, nothing. Everything's down.' Jeremy said dejected. He sighed 'That means I can't send you to lyoko.' Then his phone rang. 'Hey Ulrich... Not so great, xana made a robot on the assembly line at the factory and messed up all of the controls, no way of getting to lyoko and to top it off some one has found our lab and is claiming that she is not affected by the return trip.' After a moment he hung up. 'We can fix it can't we?' Odd said hopefully. 'Of course we can all we have to do is connect everything back up again.' I said coolly. Jeremy looked at me as if he was thinking the same thing. 'Odd plug in the IDE and miss connect the CPU ' Jeremy order. When that was done I sighed. 'Got it!' Both Della Robia and I yelled. Jeremy began to reboot the computer and when computer started to work again Odd patted him on the back and congratulated him. 'Bingo, you are a genius Jeremy.' Jeremy began to relax, as Odd started questioning me. 'So who are you? How did you find this place? And why are you here?' He questioned with a serious look. 'Fine, one- my name is Louise Hawke I'm in your classes I transferred a week ago. Two- I followed the distortions in the magnetic wave field and that lead me to this factory. Three- I'm here to find out what keeps on randomly reseting our days back home.' I explained then Jeremy looked at me and asked 'How does your old school and you remember the return trips?' I looked at him and Odd, 'Can you guys keep a secret?' They nodded 'I know this may sound impossible but the school I come from is Saint Charles RC of S and M, other wised known as Saint Charles Roman Catholics of Science and Magic. The reason that we are not affected is because of the barriers in our minds.' I true fully explained. I heard laughter, looked up to find them laughing. I began to spark uncontrollably. They looked at me and stopped laughing. I teleported behind them and poked them both in the ribs. They jumped and started to mutter something along the lines it exists. I then heard another voice. A female voice. I turned towards the computer to see a elf like girl with short pink hair. It reminded me of my sister Scarlett she has long pink hair unlike this girl.  
'Jeremy I finally found the activated tower!' She said out of breath. So that's what lyoko was a virtual reality. 'You can't go by your self.' Odd stopped poking me in the side and said seriously.' I'll go!' Jeremy turned to him with a look of doubt. 'Fine but I don't know if the scanner management program is operational.' Odd just grinned and cheekily said. 'Too late to test it. Lets give it a try.' And began to walk towards the elevator. 'Watch me show you my super powers. ' he said with a wink as the elevators closed. I sighed. Odd then appeared on the screen. 'So this is virtualisation huh?' I pondered aloud.' The mountain region is where heading, Odd... Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, virtualisation!' Said Jeremy. He leaned towards the screen a little to much that I had to pull him back. 'That bad for your eye sight you know.' I joked with him. He chuckled then turned serious. 'Odd are you ok?' He asked into the microphone. 'Fine I made it Jeremy.' Odd answered back. A look of relief spread across Jeremy's face. 'That's great. Aelita is just a little further north.' Jeremy informed Odd before turning to me. 'Why keep magic a secret? Wouldn't it be a great use in today's society?' I sighed every child would always ask the teacher that same question. 'Sure magic would be great but humans can't handle power that they are given and would start wars with it. Every major war started with a human who just learnt how to use magic and abuse it. Mages however are considers freaks and and monsters to others. They would call us witches even though that's not what we are. Witches are Teenage girls who have made a contact with messengers of god and the devil, and have fallen into despair. That's why we don't tell humans.' I sorrowfully explained. Jeremy gave me an apologetic look and turned back to the screen. 'Behind you!' Yelled Jeremy. 'Odd only 50 life points left' I then heard Odd joke about it. 'Thanks Jeremy but who's counting.' Idiot, he's more of an idiot than my brother. 'Jeremy how many points?' Odd calmly asked. 'Only ten left. Odd you gotta jump.' He answered. Then the elevator opened. A girl with black hair and clothes came running in. 'Who are YOU?' Directing the question at me. Jeremy answered saying 'I'll explain later.' She looked at me like I was the enemy and ran to Jeremy and asked. 'Ok Jeremy what's up?' Jeremy looked at her and answered. 'Odd is losing all his life points head for the scanner.' She complied and headed for the scanner room. 'Jeremy should I look for your other friend?' I asked in a bored tone. He nodded so I when in search for the brown haired boy.

I came across the assembly line and heard a boy. I hid behind a oil drum when I saw a giant robot. I scanned its circuit boards while it was chasing after the boy. I think I can paralyse it, if I can't I could end up making the room go kaboom. When the boy got trapped in a corner I teleported in front of him and paralysed the robot but that didn't stop it from firing my reaction time is to slow I can't stop them. Then everything slowed down and a bright light covered everything.

I found myself in front of the gym. So that's what's been happening. They go back in time to cover there tracks. Smart. I can see Della Robias spike. I'll go sit behind them. As I go to sit Odd yells over to me 'OY LOUISE COME SIT WITH US!' Idiot. I came towards them and sat next to Odd. Then I heard a whistle and our PE teacher yell game ball. The match was in between one hell of an ugly robot and a cute little dog. When the dog which from fans called kiwi 2, got the ball and tried to make a shot, I saw from the corner of my eye Herb pressing a button. When I looked at the ugly robot it's mouth opened and a bolt shot out. I gasped but Odd whispered to me 'Just keep watching' I watched and saw Jeremy miss the bolt by turning. He scored the match point 5-4. Well done Jeremy. Jim stood at the middle of the court. 'I now declare Jeremy, the winner of this years robot contest. Then Ulrich Stern was cheering for Jeremy at the top of his lungs. I had to cover my ears, what's with the loud mouth students here? I wasn't really paying attention but it seemed that Herb was just being a sore loser. Odd agreed with me but Yumi was defending him. I wonder what happened. But then they remembered that I was there.  
Yumi and Ulrich dragged me outside while Jeremy and odd followed. 'Ok now explain who you are?' Yumi demanded. 'And what you are?' Ulrich glared. Yumi was to close and I couldn't speak I tried but ended up sounding like a idiot. 'Wait a second. Those symptoms... Could it be that you have Gynophobia?' Jeremy asked nervously. 'Gyno-what?' Odd asked in a confused manner. I was getting dizzy Yumi wouldn't let go of me. 'Gynophobia the fear of girls, well do you?' All I could do was nod. Yumi let go of me and I fell to the floor. 'To answer your question miss, my name is Louise Hawke, but please just call me Louise. And for your question Stern, I come from is Saint Charles RC of S and M, other wised known as Saint Charles Roman Catholics of Science and Magic. The reason that we are not affected by these return to the past, is because of the barriers in our minds.' I explained avoiding Yumi's eyes. 'Yeah right why should we believe you!' Yumi barked I was getting a little scared. 'Well I believe you. I mean you saved my life.' I looked at Ulrich and smiled. 'Well if you can prove it then...' I looked at Yumi and stood up. I teleported they were looking around and panicking. I whistled. They looked up and started laughing. I started to giggle then went into an all out laugh. What else have I gotten myself into?


	2. Zero Gravity Zone

It's been a month since I came to Kadic. And I already have 5 new friends. I've warmed up to the girls Yumi and Aelita, I can actually make sentences. Yumi can be a bit protective of when I tease Ulrich but that's just because she's in love, and Aelita is sweet and kind, even though she's a computer program; exact opposite of my sister Scarlett. Then we have our Einstein, Jeremy he's cool and is the only one I can have an intelligent convocation with. Ulrich is cool too he helps me with PE but so far it's kind of a waste of time because every 5 minuets I have to take my inhaler( that's right a normal human world inhaler suck it). Then we have Odd Della Robia, the player of the school, it's all fun and games till he starts flirting with me. I've not been to lyoko but I hope I can soon. Xana has actually been dormant for a while. Any way, were here on the track watching Ulrich train for this afternoons match against some school that Jim wants to destroy. Ulrich is starting to show off now so I'm losing interest. I looked up into the sky wondering how every one back at home are doing. I explained, well more like lied my ass off that I was still in search for the problem, to them back home, I felt really bad about it but I believe that the gang can get rid of xana. Ulrich came up to everyone and started to converse with us. 'Hey there champion if Linken get the ball were gonna get bored out there.' Odd joked. I laughed even if Odd was an idiot, he was one of my closest friends. 'It was nice of you to come.' Ulrich gratefully said. 'We were here this morning...' Odd started. 'And we'll be here this afternoon!' I finished. I looked at Odd and nodded. 'Not for you of course. We can't wait to see Sissy cheerleading with her baton and all!' Odd and I sang and laughed. Sissy didn't really like me because I would always mutter insults under my breath. She was just so stupid, she reminds me of my friend Kayleigh. 'Thats why we're coming.'

* * *

While walking to lunch we heard a whole lot of commotion about Sissy. 'But it's true. I swear my baton just flew away.' Sissy's shrill voice filled my ears. What on Avalon is she talking about? 'We believe you Sissy.' Herb and Nicholas popped out from behind. Herb just made it worse by saying 'Even if it is impossible.' Sissy brought her foot up to his throat which was actually quite dangerous for Herb. 'Listen if I say a supernatural thing happened to me it's because it's true. You hear me knuckle head! A baton that flys off has to come down and if it doesn't then something's wrong, something seriously wrong. And I want to know exactly what!' She ranted. We all looked at each other 'You don't think...'

* * *

We were in the lunch room and everyone was making fun of Sissy. Me I was enjoying my steak and French fries. That was until Yumi stalked over and Jeremy abruptly stood up 'WE NEED TO RIGHT NOW!'

* * *

In Jeremy's room we were around the computer waiting for Aelita. 'Yes Jeremy, I've just spotted an activated tower.' She said calmly. And turned to her and asked her politely 'Could you tell us where?' She responded strait away. 'In the mountain region, why have you noticed anything strange in your world.' She asked curiously. Odd stopped spinning in his chair. 'Just the usual thing, batons that fly into the air and don't come back, Yumi was suddenly airborne.' He informed in a joking matter. We turned to Yumi. 'It was so strange, the lights all started to blink and a second later I was in the air. I couldn't believe it.' She explained. Just then Jeremy and I got to the same conclusion. 'A sudden brake in the field of gravity.' Jeremy started. 'Causing spontaneous and localised weightlessness.' I finished for him. Ulrich looked at us a little confused. 'Whats the connection between electricity and weightlessness?' He asked. Jeremy answered strait away with 'The magnetic field. It could be the affect of a very powerful electro magnet that xana is using to offset magnetic attractions, you see?' Yumi looked concerned about what she just heard. The same thing happens to me when I get a cold and start sneezing everything around me starts floating. 'How dangerous is it?' Yumi abruptly asked. She was looking at me for an answer, my head screaming -answer the woman Hawke- 'well it's not if its in the limits of space and time' I spoke timidly to her. 'But if its on a larger scale, just look at what happened to Sissy. Her baton never came back.' Jeremy explained. I was a little distracted for a few minuets still Ulrich suddenly spoke up. 'Well count me out.' Gasps filled the room. This was awkward. While Jeremy and Ulrich were auguring like an old married couple. I wasn't really listening till Jeremy got out of hand. 'Jeremy...' I warned quietly. But he continued. 'You'd rather please the crowd and all those admiring fans are more important that your friends!' Jeremy just crossed the line. I stood up so fast that my chair fell to the floor with a bang. 'JEREMY!' I shouted at him. Odd interrupted me by explaining why Ulrich didn't want to go to Lyoko. 'Leave him alone, he's got his reasons. His parents are coming to the game this afternoon, have you ever met Ulrich's dad. If your not first in everything, your nothing in his book.' Sounds just like HIM. Same motive but I still think HE is more of a bastard. 'And since Ulrich's report cards are kind of a disaster, the only way to make him happy is...' Odd trailed off. Jeremy sighed 'when he plays football I know.' Odd looked down with a sad smile on his face. 'Yeah exactly. That's why he's been training so hard for weeks now.' I picked up the chair I was sitting on and sat back down. 'He's gonna play today's game as if his life depended on it.' I concluded as I heard Aelita sigh. 'Well Jeremy, before your little out burst I was about to say I can't join you as well. I have to go witch hunting. If I don't go they'll start sending agents to follow me. Plus I think witches on the loose would be bad now. Any way you won't need me will ya.' I explained and went on my way to avoid confrontation with Jeremy.

* * *

Yikes that witch had a temper. My back hurts. I better get back to the dorms. Yawnnn. I'm so tired. Then I saw loads of electronic disturbances around the science building. 'LOUISEEE' I saw Ulrich run up to me. 'Can you help me get miss hurtz from the chem lab.' What's going on? 'Ulrich I really nee-' I tried to say but Ulrich dragged me to the science building.

* * *

We were inside and my head started hurting. 'Nothing is happening' Ulrich spoke to Jeremy through his mic. All of a sudden the gravity field change. We were getting dragged somewhere.

* * *

After we got miss hurtz the gravity started acting up again. We were falling and landed in a cabinet. Then we heard the most annoying scream from sissy. She was falling too. In my right mind I could of slowed her down but my head was getting hotter and hotter. When she was about to pass us, Ulrich and I caught her and pulled her up. I started to see black.

* * *

My head felt really comfy. I opened my eyes to be faced with Odds face. 'W-what happened?' I asked with a panicked tone and red face. 'You needed to rest. Any way why don't you watch the match now.' Ulrich was playing splendidly and had skill I would like to see him against my friend Luke. 'COME ON STERN!' I cheered. Odd stood up and started yelling. 'LETS ROCK ULRICH! COME ON WORLD CHAMPION!' I laughed and Jeremy laughed. 'Yeah but which world?' He said jokingly. So Odd joked back saying 'WHY BOTH OF THEM JEREMY, BOTH OF THEM!' I may have missed my home, but if I left here I would miss all these guys too.


	3. Rock Bottom?

**_Sorry but I couldn't think of what to do for 'routine'. My mind went blank so I'll miss that episode and go strait onto the next._**

* * *

'Ahh three day weekend. That's fantastic isn't it?' Ulrich cheered with the biggest smile he could muster. Back home we never had school on Saturdays. One of the most important things I miss about home. 'With a little luck I just may have the house to myself!' Yumi grinned. Jeremy looked at her with a cheeky look on his face. 'Yeah but knowing your parents nits not going to be easy.' He said with a tiny little smirk. 'He's right you know.' I said with a small smile. 'Im betting on Yumi' Odd said as we walked out of the staff building. 'Miss Hawke may we speak to you for a moment?' I heard principle Delmas ask from behind. I looked at the head teacher and back to my friends who were gone. I nodded.

* * *

'Miss Hawke you're not in trouble but recently we have been getting phone calls from an old friend of yours asking if he could get a visitors pass. We have given permission and he will arrive in two weeks. I hope it is not an inconvenience to you Miss Hawke.' Delmas explained to me. Who is he talking about? 'He also told me to give you this message. Charlotte is coming. Do you know what that means? Is it another friend?' He questioned. I shook my head. 'Don't worry Mr Delmas, she won't be coming to this school. It was a private joke. Now if you excuse me sir.' I said as I walked out. Not her anyone but her. Was all that was going through my head at that moment.

* * *

It was the next morning and we were all hanging out near the vending machines. Then I saw Yumi with a smile on her face, which was rare for mornings, walked up to us. 'You look awfully happy' I joked. 'Well why wouldn't I, I have great news guys. Tonight we have the house all to ourselves.' She happily said with the biggest smile I've seen on her face. 'You did it?' Ulrich asked while smiling. Every ones smiling recently. I turned to Odd and Jeremy, only to find a frown on Jeremy's face. 'Whats the matter Jeremy? I asked carefully. 'I been trying to localise Lyoko, it shouldn't take this much time!' He said angrily. Yumi looked at him and gave him a smile. SERIOUSLY PEOPLE STOP SMILING! 'Dont worry! If there's a problem, Aelita will contact you.' Yumi tried to cheer him up. But that kind of failed. 'Well we can always hope.' The bell rung. 'Time for physics.' He suddenly cheered. He ran and I ran after him to get to physics.

* * *

Time flys when you learn about electricity. I'll defiantly ace this years physics!

* * *

'Theo and Benjamin said they'd come but what about Sissy. Wouldn't break my heart if she didn't come. She and that horrible music she'd bring with her.' Ulrich complained. Then from behind Odd patted him on the back. 'Hey, leave the music to me, wait till you see the surprise I've got in store for you. We're going to have a real DJ guys. You'll see, no dumb music for us. We're gonna rock!' He slyly spoke. I don't really like parties. Too many people. To many girls. I spoke up. 'Guys I don't really know if I'm gonna come tonight.' They all looked at me like I was crazy. 'What?! You have to come Louise! PLEASEEEEEEEE!' Odd begged. I began to blush. Wait a second BLUSH! Since when did I start to blush around ODD. 'Maybe...' I murmured. Odd frowned. 'Well anyway I'll see ya later and we'll go shopping after class.' Yumi announced. 'Well in the meantime I'll try and contact Aelita and warn her to be careful tonight. You never know.' Jeremy said.

* * *

The school was completely empty the only ones in school were Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy and I. The guys were playing a game who at the moment Odd was winning. I on the other hand. Doing my homework and looking at my photo album. I was deciding if I should tell them that one of my old friends is visiting. 'And now it's time for Ulrich to get ready and enter the starting block.' Odd said to Yumi over the phone, he was acting like a commentator. 'Tensions are high ladies and gentlemen as he zeros in on his objective. The timekeeper about to signal the departure.' He continued. And Jeremy raised his hand into the shape of a gun and pretended to fire. 'BANG!' He shouted as Ulrich started to sprint. 'And he's off and running. What grace what agility and what great speed he's got.' When he reached the shoes which marked the sliding phase. 'And here we go, he's ready for the sliding phase. What perfect knee quardination. Ready, stop!' Odd yelled. Then frowned. 'Wow he beat me' Odd dejectedly spoke. I laughed and got up. I went to mark where he landed and said 'New dorm record!' Then Jim came up screaming about how our parents don't want us there for the weekend. When he left they continued there game. They are so childish. Odd did his turn and landed on his butt. Jeremy and Ulrich were resisting the urge to laugh. Then I saw a picture of a girl and picked it up. 'Is this your surprise disk jockey huh?' Ulrich said from behind me. Odd turned red and began to stutter. It made me feel a little angry. What's going on with me lately? 'You mean you don't recognise her she goes to school here' odd lied. I knew he lied because I know every girl at this school. You know to know to keep away from them. 'Her names Samantha, see ya later. I gotta go.' He said red faced. Ulrich began to tease him. 'So your not gonna introduce us to her?' He ignored him but looked at me. I didn't look at him back though my head kept telling me not to.

* * *

I went to my room to put my homework away and get out my memory key. A memory key locks away ones memory and if the key is lost so is the memory. I chanted the activation for the key 'My Magic Last Tale Magista, Tolle hoc et key reserare meus sollicitus.' The key evaporated. All those horrid memories returning one by one. It was too much. Everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up the key was in my hand and I rushed to put it back in the book of spells. I sighed and looked out of the window. This is strange every thing was a lot lower than before then the school shook. Oh for Christ sake. The school was sinking. Then I randomly teleported. I was in the computer lab. There was a girl there she was screaming when she saw me. On no. This was the girl on the picture odd had. 'Stay away from me you freak! HELP!' Then I heard banging. 'Samantha!' I heard Odd yell. 'Help me Odd there's a witch in here.' She yelled. That stung being called a witch. Then the door slammed open with Ulrich about to punch me. He hit me. I fell to the floor. 'Louise? What are you doing here are you the...' Ulrich and Odd asked worriedly. I stood up and walked past them. 'We better hurry or else were gonna be trapped.' I spoke coldly. Ulrich was about to put his hand on my shoulder but I shocked him. They want a witch they got worse.

* * *

We were in the elevator and Sam asking me horrible questions like are you a monster are you going to kill us and saying that I'm just a freak under her breath. No one heard her say the last one but still. The doors opened. 'Ah your finaly here. Yumi has been devirulaside and Aelita is fighting three hornets on her own!' Jeremy said in a worried tone. 'Odd I don't understand any of this. What's going on?' Sam complained. Nothing new. 'Sorry there's no time to explain, you keep Louise and Jeremy company. Ok?' Odd said quickly before the doors closed. Jeremy looked at me. 'What happened to you?' Jeremy said looking worried. I touched my cheek. Wow Ulrich got a good one on me. 'Ulrich and Odd thought I was a witch, a monster.' I said while glaring at the floor. After a few minuets they deactivated the tower and did a return trip.

* * *

Back in Jeremy's room. My cheek still hurt and because my healing magic was the worst in the academy I had to put ice on it. 'Come on Louise it was an accident.' Ulrich begged. I glared at him. 'I showed you all what a witch looked like and told you how only humans that have made contact with a Mage can see them. Yet you still mistook me for a witch. And you let that girl call me the biggest insult to Mage kind.' I walked out and saw Sam and Odd walk by me. Odd tried to say hello but I walked into my room before he could say anything. I know I'm being stupid but it hurt me that thought I was a witch. Back home calling a woman a witch was like calling a black man a ni-er. It hurt me more when Odd didn't apologise or even mention it. What's happening to me? My chest hurts.

* * *

Sorry if its a little sappy at the end (")

Louise may or may not go lyoko next episode. ^_^


	4. Ghost Channel

Its been 3 days since the Sam incident. I forgave Ulrich because he apologized so many times, but Odd, I still didn't want to talk to him. He hasn't apologized to me yet, its like he thinks I'm taking it as a Joke. Call me a Monster, I don't care but call me a Witch, that hurts.

Any way, I'm here at the factory sitting with Jeremy waiting for the others to return. "Odd two more Bloks are coming right at you!" Jeremy shouted down the mic. Then I heard Odds voice coming from the headset. I wonder how Jeremy isn't death. "No sweat! Just a second Aelita!" When Odd destroyed the two monsters, he started cheering and messing around. Then a beep was coming from the computer, another Blok. "Odd cut it out! There's a third Blok!" Jeremy screamed at him, that got that dope to shut up. Odd got hit. He's down to his last 10 life points. "Odd, you've lost to many life points!" Jeremy tried to explain, but Odd ignored him. "Odd what are you doing! Take cover!" Odd continued to ignore him, that stupid brat! Jeremy continued to tell him that he only had 10 life points left. I wonder what I'd look like on Lyoko. Then realization hit me, I did nothing but help on earth. I sighed. "Hey Jeremy, next time just enjoy the show and let the real pros get the job done!" Odd said jokingly but still that was horrible of him to say. Without Jeremy they wouldn't have been able to do anything. Aelita deactivated the tower and Jeremy launched a return trip.

I was back in chemistry but something was wrong. I looked over to where Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd sat, but I only found Jeremy. When Miss Hertz discovered this as well Jeremy and I looked at each over and high-tailed it out of there. WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?

"Jeremy where the heck is Odd and Ulrich?" I asked with a worried tone while running. "I don't know! First we need to check if Yumi is here." He answered. When we got to Yumi's class Jeremy looked through the window. "She's not here." The worry in his voice was clear. "Jeremy don't worry. I'll go to the factory and see if they are there. You go see if they're in their room." I said while running towards the factory. Where are you guys?

I got to the factory and looked around. I decided that I would check the scanners last; maybe I was being too hard on Odd. When I find him I'll apologize.

No one, I can't find them. I hope Jeremy has better luck. "LOUISE!" Speak of the devil. "Yo Jeremy, I guess you haven't had any luck?" He shook his head. "Would you like to join me in checking the scanners?" He nodded while trying to adjust his headset. "Aelita?" I raised my eyebrow at him and he pointed at the gear on his head.

NO GOD DAMNED LUCK! Jeremy is panicking, Xana has activated a tower that Aelita can't find, Aelita is alone on Lyoko and ME I'M GOD DAMN USELESS! "Jeremy let me go to lyoko. Its better to have four eyes instead of two searching lyoko!" He looked at me a bit nervous. He nodded "Ok go to the scanners, Aelita your about to have some company." I got down to the scanners my heart pounding from excitement, I couldn't wait. I step inside and the doors closed behind me. My body started to go numb like it was getting erased.

THUMP! Owww... I looked around I was outside a big tower in a glacier. Wow. I saw a wall made of ice and saw my reflection. I looked just like her. If I could cry. I would have wept. My blond messy hair had become neat, twisty and curly which is held up with a floral hairpin instead of my normal ribbons. I wore a brown flat cap with a feather sticking out of it, a white blouse with no sleeves, a brown corset, a light brown skirt with darker brown rims, white arm warmers, black thigh high socks and brown heel combat boots. The exact image. I also had an idea what my weapon was. I raised my arm and swung it down, a gun appeared from my arm warmers. A saw a small rock near my foot and threw it, I raised my gun and blasted it. My aim still as good as ever. I tried to fire again but nothing happened. "So its just like her ability, one shot, unlimited guns." I wondered aloud as my gun dissolved into little pixels and as I summoned another one. "You look like you're enjoying your self." A voice from behind my suddenly spoke. I was only a bit surprised, actually make that so surprised that I shot my foot. "Owwwww...!" I yelled. I turned to the source of the voice. It was Aelita. She was... well an elf, just like the ones back home. Maybe a forest elf... hmm. Well out of habit I curtseyed towards her and said "It's nice to meet you face to face, Aelita." She smiled at me and ran ahead of me. "I'll explain on the way." She yelled as I ran after her.

"It's in this area" Aelita informed, oh and for thous who don't know Aelita and I were looking for an intermediate space, a paralleled world from great right. All of a sudden, I saw a reflection of two bloks. I pushed Aelita behind a wall of ice as the lasers missed. "What do we do?" She panicked. I summoned two rifles one for each hand. "Are you sure you can use those things?" The little pink haired elf questioned. I smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm one of the successors of Mami Remi." I assured her as I got out of cover. I quickly shot one of the bloks square on. Bulls Eye! As I was about to shoot the second one, its laser shot the rifle that had a bullet. I dodged its next laser and threw my empty gun at the monster. Bulls Eye once again! It landed on its side and couldn't get up so I decided to stop the poor things suffering. I summoned a Remington and pumped it. I pointed it at the eye of Xana and pulled the trigger. Sure the mark was off but only by the recoil. I turned to Aelita who was lost for words. "You coming?" I said with a grin.

"That must be it." Aelita declared. We were faced with a giant glowing orange dome. "So... what should we do?" I asked. Aelita step towards it and closed her eyes. She looked at me. "I don't know." I fell at thous words. "Could you keep an eye out for monsters while I find away to destroy this?" She asked nicely. I nodded.

A few minuets of peace turn to this. Five hornets attacking from out of nowhere. Every time I shot one another came and replaced it. There as annoying as Sissy. "Aelita, if you wouldn't mind... HURRY UP!" As I said that Aelita got flung back. She began to pray near to the giant orb. After a few seconds the dome exploded and destroyed all the hornets. I looked back to where the dome once was, only to find the missing three lyoko warriors. All together. "I don't know what happened but I feel great! HUH? Louise your on lyoko?" Odd Shouted. I giggled, "Yes, yes I am." I said while laughing. While everyone was having a discussion on what happened, Odd came over to me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey Louise, I'm really sorry about taking the Witch thing as a joke, I didn't know it would upset you so much. Will you forgive me?" I was shocked. Odd was apologizing. I smiled and extended my hand. "What are..." Odd tried to say. "A handshake don't tell me they don't do them where you come from." I joked. Odd began to look embarrassed. I did what any normal young adult would do in that situation. I laughed. He looked so cute. WAIT! Did I say cute? What on Earth is happening. Odd joined the group and began to praise Jeremy. Then I saw hoards of Blok at the corner of my eye. Everyone else turned to see them. "Well shall we?"

Sorry! I kinda got addicted to kagerou project. Oh and before I forget, Mami Remi is Louise's Old mentor. You'll find more out next Chapter. Please Review, Favorite, Follow or you could do all three. If you have any Ideas for witches message me.

Witch Ideas:  
Name:EG: Tero  
Type:EG: The Fortune Witch  
Description:EG: She appears to look like a giant human spinning top. When you damage her you could get bad luck.


End file.
